I Wish You Were Here
by Shasuke
Summary: Set in the Arrancar Arc, when Orihime gets Kidnaped. Ichigo is devasted and finds hope. SEQUEL TO Sand! THIS IS A SONGFIC!


Hello Peoples!

This is the sequel to "Sand". Even though I didn't plan on writing one…it just came out of the blue…but now it's into the blue. XD. Um, so what I was going to type again? Oh!

THIS SEQUEL IS A SONG FIC!!!(I am supposed to be yelling at you.)

Okay guys, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Mr. Clean…I also don't own the song "I wish You Were here" by Incubus. And I am not happy about it…at all._

**I Wish You Were Here**

**By Ichigo Made **

_**(Guitar Playing)**_

Ichigo… 

_Ichigo…_

_Ichigo…_

His head was echoing the same voice and the same words all over again. He couldn't help it. He missed her so much, that he needed memories to revive him. He needed that particular day again…he needed her. Everything was so different…and he would prove that today. Today was the day he couldn't take it. Today…he would go to the place that held the last remains of Inoue Orihime.

The Beach.

_**I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like  
A thousand diamonds  
Strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretending that I am weightless  
And in this moment  
I am happy, happy**_

He was going to save her and it wasn't the original "Cross My Heart and Hope to die" thing. It was Love. When he said that, it made him feel joy as he saw the beach 2 seconds away. He smiled yet again. Their mark of love was still branded onto the sand. It was their footsteps caressing the sand and for that, the sand protected them with all its power.

**WHOOSHHHH!**

The wind blew and blew with all it's might making Ichigo cover his face with his arms. The wind had stopped. Slowly, Ichigo put his arms down casting a dark and sad look. He would look at their mark but it would only cause pain and grief since it was gone. But it wasn't. It just stayed there, imprinted by its lovers, as it's been fresh and new. Ichigo stood there in awe. He had to tell Orihime about this! _I'll go to her house tomorrow and_- wait, what was he thinking? She was gone.

"Oh Orihime…" he said and hung his head down low. 

_**I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
Here**_

He just wished and wished but he never would let it out. He wished he would hold her hand and just run away from the world. He'd give _anything _to be by her side, but sometimes life just didn't want it that way. He _hated _life. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why?

He looked up at the sky. There were shooting stars flying all over it as if they were meant to be there for a reason.

'_Just please_…' Ichigo thought looking up at the sky._ 'GIVE ME AND HER A CHANCE!'_ .

The sky just at looked Ichigo blankly. His lips were trembling, his eyes grew red and stood there in fists.

_**I lay my head onto the sand  
The sky resembles  
A backlit canopy  
With holes punched in it  
I'm counting UFOs  
I signal them with  
My lighter  
And in this moment  
I am happy, happy**_

He would save her…and that's the only reason he was happy. That's the only chance he got from life. _A deathly chance_. There were no fair chances. He would save her and that was it. 

_**I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
Here  
Wish you were here**_

_**  
**_Ichigo stood there. It was 2:25 A.M. It was a hot summer morning.

He was shaking violently now as if he was trying to hold something from getting out. All his emotions that life had locked in a door was getting free now. He couldn't control it.

_**I, oh **_

The world's a roller coaster  
And I am not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care  
While my hands are  
Busy in the air  
Saying

Tears were now seeping through his eyes as the words in his brain echoed again and again.

Ichigo… 

_Ichigo…_

_Ichigo…_

That when he stopped trembling. His shoulders slumped back and eased. His eyes went to look directly above him. The Sky.

The Sky looked back as if it was waiting for an answer. Then another shooting star blistered through the sky.

"I…wish…" he said his eyes still trailing at the shooting star.

**_I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
Here  
Wish you were here_**

Finally…he let out his words with his emotions bonded together with it.

"I WISH YOU WERE HERE!" he roared with all his might as if he was like a lion claiming for what it's own. The wind started blowing.

The shooting star abruptly stopped.

The wind blew harder.

Then…the star exploded, sending all stray marks of light across the sky. The wind stopped, leaving Ichigo only a scratch on his cheek.

His eyes, still looking at the sky and waited it's show of hope.

All of the sudden, one of the stray marks of light crashed onto the sand sending sand everywhere. Ichigo, dumbfounded, thought it was a meteor. _I am so lame…making a Wish? _He thought and sighed.

The stray light dimmed and vanished leaving the sand show a glow from underneath it.

"Just what the hell-?" Ichigo said shocked and fascinated.

He bent down and started brushing the sand away to show something that took him aback.

There lay Inoue Orihime with her Arrancar uniform sleeping peacefully.

And sand was on her hair.

Ichigo smiled.

2:30 A.M

_**I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like  
A thousand diamonds  
Strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment  
I am happy, happy**_

N/A: What do you think? Was it OMG, or Okay…,or ROX MY SOX, orrrrr... THIS IS BULL! (That would sooooooooo funny!) Okay sooo um, The sequel for "Sleep" is coming in nicely. Fantasy Strings… I am starting the edit chapter 4 since it's a song chapter fic! Review me if you have time! Toddles!

Ichigo Made (** I AM A GIRL...YOU UNDERSTAND? A G-I-R-L! A GIRL!)**


End file.
